


Indefinidamente

by Chio



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Me han trasladado —dijo— a Tokio. El pelirrojo la miró con entusiasmo. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó. —Indefinidamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Capítulo 1**

**  
**

—Está lloviendo —dijo Ishida observando las gotitas de lluvia caer a través del cristal de la ventana.

Ichigo volvió su mirada hacia esa misma ventana y observó que estaba en lo cierto.

—Mierda, no he traído paraguas —suspiró.

Hacía ya más de dos meses que Ichigo había comenzado a asistir día sí día también a aquel hospital con el fin de graduarse con éxito en la carrera de medicina.

Contando con veintidós años, Ichigo poseía su propio piso, a las afueras de Tokio, que conseguía pagar a duras penas gracias a una ayuda económica que recibía de su padre todos los meses.

Día tras día Ichigo, debido a la situación en la que se encontraba, debía lidiar con vivos y muertos, ayudándolos y apoyándolos, y aunque disfrutaba haciéndolo, realizar esta tarea cada día comenzaba a resultarle agotadora.

A esto debía añadirle sus funciones como Shinigami, que no habían cambiado en absoluto. En esos momentos debía patrullar la zona de Tokio, protegiendo a los ciudadanos de posibles Hollow, sin ayuda alguna.

—¿Sabes algo de ellos? —preguntó Ishida escribiendo quién sabe qué en sus papeles.

—No —respondió—, no sé nada de la Sociedad de Almas desde hace meses.

—¿De Rukia tampoco?

Ichigo refunfuñó. No le gustaba hacia donde se encaminaba esa conversación.

—No —dijo secamente.

 

* * *

 

Tras cuatro horas más de papeleo y pacientes desagradecidos Ichigo se dispuso a abandonar aquel lugar. Corrió bajo la lluvia, empapándose en el proceso, hasta alcanzar las redes de metro. Esperó y esperó hasta que se encontró en la parada correcta.

—¡Ayuda, por favor! —sollozó lo que parecía ser una pequeña alma perdida en medio de la multitud.

El pelirrojo suspiró frustrado ante los lloros de la niña y se acercó lentamente.

—¿Puedes verme? —preguntó con lagrimas en sus ojos.

—Sí —le contestó mirando de un lado a otro —, debes cruzar a la Sociedad de Almas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque allí estarás segura —continuó buscando en su mochila aquel dichoso aparato que lo separaría de su cuerpo —.Espera aquí un segundo.

El Shinigami se encamino hacia uno de los aseos de la estación de metro, cerrando el pestillo se dispuso a tocar aquel artefacto, notando aquella descarga eléctrica tan característica que emitía su cuerpo cuando se separaba del alma. Tras esto, el pelirrojo avanzó de nuevo hacia la pequeña, realizando el ya tan conocido ritual que enviaría a aquella alma hacia la Sociedad de Almas. Hecho esto, recuperó su cuerpo de nuevo y prosiguió su camino, deseando que no hubiese más interrupciones esa noche.

 

* * *

 

A las doce menos cuarto de la madrugada Ichigo cruzó, por fin, el umbral de la puerta de la que ahora era su casa, empapado, cansado y hambriento.

Tiró su mochila al sofá más cercano y se dispuso a encender el calentador para tomar una bien merecida ducha.

Sin embargo algo lo detuvo. Un pequeño ruido, apenas perceptible para cualquier otra persona, pero si para él.

Reflexionó extrañado. La puerta se encontraba cerrada cuando había llegado, no podían haberla forzado. Y la ventana estaba cerrada de par en par.

Ichigo recogió un bate de beisbol, cortesía de Tatsuki, que se encontraba apoyado en una de las esquinas de su habitación y procedió a encender las luces.

Nada, no había nada ni nadie. Respiró tranquilo, y pensó que tal vez serían imaginaciones suyas hasta que algo, desde atrás, tocó su hombro.

Ichigo se volvió sobresaltado con el bate en los brazos listo para asestar el golpe.

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! —gritó la ya tan conocida Shinigami de pelo oscuro.

— ¡Rukia! —gritó furioso— ¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?!

— ¡Ya ni se te puede dar una sorpresa!

— ¡¿Qué habría pasado si te hubiese dado con el bate?!

Ambos se miraron furiosamente durante unos minutos, pero sin embargo momentos más tarde se encontraban riendo de forma divertida.

— Me alegro de verte, enana —dijo Ichigo revolviéndole el pelo.

— Yo también —respondió sonriente— Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos. ¿Cinco meses?

— Seis.

Rukia observó el piso con atención en silencio.

— Me ha costado encontrarlo —prosiguió Rukia—, tu padre es horrible dando indicaciones.

— Lo sé —suspiró.

— Es bonito —continuó la de ojos violetas—, muy masculino.

Ichigo rió ante el comentario de la chica.

— ¿Estás solo de visita? —le preguntó curioso ante la condición de la Shinigami.

Rukia aguardo unos segundos antes de responderle.

— Me han trasladado —dijo— a Tokio.

El pelirrojo la miró con entusiasmo.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó.

— Indefinidamente —sonrió.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Capítulo 2**

**  
**

—¡Mierda! —gritó el pelirrojo mientras observaba su reloj aún con lagañas en los ojos.

Se levantó del sofá cual alma que lleva el diablo, irrumpiendo en su habitación ruidosamente.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —gritó Rukia alarmada.

—¡Llego tarde! — gritó el pelirrojo mientras revolvía su armario en busca de unos pantalones limpios y observaba nerviosamente el reloj.

La morena suspiró frustrada contra la almohada.

—¡Mierda!

—¡Deja de gritar de una vez! —le dijo tirándole uno de los cojines que adornaban la cama— ¡Y por lo que más quieras, ponte unos pantalones!

—¡No encuentro unos malditos pantalones! ¡¿De verdad crees que me gusta pasearme en ropa interior delante de una enana como tú?!

—No sabría qué contestarte… —respondió medio dormida.

Esta vez fue Ichigo el que le lanzó uno de los cojines.

 

* * *

 

—Te noto algo cansado —dijo Ishida horas más tarde—, y que conste que no lo digo porque tengas unas ojeras más grandes que la calle central de Tokio.

—No te hagas el gracioso —respondió de mal humor mientras removía el café de su desayuno con poca gana.

Tomó un sorbo del oscuro café.

—¿Una noche agitada? —preguntó colocándose sus gafas con extremo cuidado.

El moreno probó su café con leche, haciendo una mueca en el proceso.

—Necesita azúcar —dijo tomando una de las bolsitas blancas.

—Rukia ha vuelto.

La bolsita calló de sus manos.

—¿Qué?

—Rukia —dijo lentamente, como intentando explicarle algo a un niño pequeño—, ha vuelto. Está en la ciudad. En esta ciudad. En Tokio.

—¿En tu casa? —dijo sorprendido.

—En mi cuarto. Durmiendo.

Ishida respiró entrecortadamente.

—No ha pasado nada, ¿vale? —dijo el pelirrojo serio.

—Nunca pasa nada —Ishida sonrió—, ese es el problema.

Ichigo gruño mientras observaba a los médicos internos caminar de un lado para otro.

—No empieces otra vez.

Uryuu abrió la bolsita de azúcar y vertió su contenido en la taza de café.

—Tráela a cenar, estoy seguro de que Orihime estará deseando verla otra vez.

—Sé que lleváis años siendo pareja pero… me sigue pareciendo muy raro —dijo divertido.

—Cállate.

 

* * *

 

Ichigo hundió la llave en la cerradura con parsimonia antes de abrir finalmente la puerta.

 **—** He vuelto —dijo con desgana.

—Con esos ánimos alegras el día a cualquiera —dijo la chica desde el sofá, con esa vocecita que tanto irritaba al chico.

—¿Cómo esperas que esté? —refunfuño— Ha sido un día horrible.

—Pobre, pobre Kurosaki-kun —rió para sí misma.

El chico gruñó al tiempo que se derrumbaba sobre el sofá a su lado. La morena pasó su mano por la cabeza del chico, divertida, acariciando uno de los mechones pelirrojos.

—Creo que ya sé que podemos hacer para que te sientas un poco mejor —susurró cerca de su oído.

El pelirrojo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, por un momento pudo sentir como su rostro ardía, y se imagino que estaría casi del mismo tono que su pelo.

—¡Vamos a pedir una pizza! —dijo efusiva levantándose del sofá en busca del teléfono.

—No sabes cuánto te odio… —dijo contra el respaldo del sofá, tan bajito que ni él mismo se escuchó.

—¿De qué la quieres? —preguntó con el teléfono en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro— Estoy de buen humor, así que te dejaré elegir. Por supuesto, tú pagas.

Ichigo abandonó el sofá recordando, por un momento, la propuesta de Ishida.

—Olvídalo —dijo—, iremos a casa de Ishida a cenar.

—¿También está en Tokio? —sonrió.

—Sí, y también Inoue.

—¿Ella también cenará con nosotros? —dijo ilusionada— ¡Tengo ganas de verla! ¡Hace años que no nos vemos!

—Claro —dijo suspirando— Vamos a su casa a cenar, es lógico que cene con nosotros.

Rukia giró su rostro, encarando al pelirrojo con una mirada que Ichigo no supo cómo interpretar.

—Pero… has dicho que íbamos a casa de Ishida —dijo lentamente.

—Sí.

—Entonces no puede ser también la casa de… —observó como el rostro de la chica cambiaba al comprender finalmente la situación— ¡Oh dios mío!

—Sí —el pelirrojo continuó—, esa expresión fue la mía cuando me enteré. Justo esa.

La morena tomó asiento en el sofá una vez más.

—¿Cuánto llevan juntos? —preguntó aún sin creérselo.

—Unos años —respondió indiferente.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—Es increíble —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ichigo cruzó el pasillo hasta su habitación para buscar una camisa limpia, tropezando con algo por el camino.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo con su usual ceño fruncido.

—Mis maletas —le respondió la morena a sus espaldas— No sé donde guardarlas.

El pelirrojo observó las maletas con curiosidad, preguntándose cuanto tiempo significaba  _indefinidamente._

—Para tu desgracia, mi armario está completo —dijo sonriendo de forma socarrona— Pero, tal vez estés cómoda en la otra habitación.

—No hay cama —dijo, cruzando sus brazos de forma amenazante.

—Entonces dormirás conmigo hasta que compre otra cama —dijo aún sonriendo.

—Idiota —respondió dándole un pequeño golpe antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Ichigo suspiró aún divertido.

Definitivamente la había echado de menos.


End file.
